


Just Friends...But Maybe More

by NicoAndTheNineGalaxies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Internet Friends, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, actually a happy fic for once!!!, and in love!!!!!!, because i'm happy!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies/pseuds/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies
Summary: Virgil is an oblivious gay disaster.Honestly, same.





	Just Friends...But Maybe More

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by real events!! I'm extremely happy!!!

“Patton, do you - do you ever love someone a lot, like, they’re your best friend, but...it’s more than that, somehow?”

Patton raised an eyebrow.  “Do you mean, like...love, Virge?”

“Yeah, like, I love them as a friend, but more.”

“So...you love them.”

_ “Yes, _ Padre, we’ve established that.”

“No, Virgil.  Listen to me.”

Virgil rolled his eyes.  “I am listening, Patton.”

“You’re  _ in love _ with them.”

“I am not _in love_ _\- “_  Virgil paused.  “Wait, shit, I’m in love.”

Patton smiled and patted Virgil on the shoulder before standing and walking away.  “There you go, kiddo. You got there eventually.”

 

_ I’m...I’m in love with Roman. _

The revelation left Virgil reeling.  They’d been friends for  _ months, _ and he’d felt this way almost the whole time...how had he not realized?

Nothing had changed, not really, but somehow simultaneously everything was different.  He wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. Did he really want things to change? What would happen if Roman didn’t feel the same?  Nothing good, surely...god. It was going to be so complicated, no matter what Virgil chose to do.

 

“Logan, I - I’ve realized I’m in love with someone,” Virgil admitted.

Of course he went to Logan.  His most sensible friend.

“Okay…” Logan said slowly.  “This is more Patton’s area than mine.  Why don’t you go to him?”

“I already did,” Virgil explained.  “And anyway, I need a more objective opinion here.  Should I...should I tell the guy, or should I just wait?”

Logan frowned, pondering for a moment.  “I think I’d recommend confessing. It’s difficult to figure out of someone has feelings for you, and those sorts of things can easily be misinterpreted.  In these situations, it’s usually best to lay out the facts exactly as they are.”

Slowly, Virgil nodded.  “Okay. Thanks, Lo, I appreciate the help.”

Logan smiled (he’d been working on making his smile look less stiff, and it wasn’t perfect, but hey, he was trying).  “No trouble, Virgil.”

 

Now came the  _ real _ confession.

The hardest part.

 

_ galaxyvirgil: hey roman? _

_ galaxyvirgil: let me know when you’re around, i need to talk to you. _

 

_ romaine lettuce: hey virge!  what’s up? _

 

_ galaxyvirgil: well...we’ve been friends for a while now, and i kind of realized that maybe my feelings for you aren’t entirely platonic… _

 

_ romaine lettuce: wait like _

_ romaine lettuce: you like me? _

 

_ galaxyvirgil: weeeeell if we wanna get real specific i kinda love you _

_ galaxyvirgil: like,, a lot _

_ galaxyvirgil: but i get it if you don’t feel the same way and i hope we can still be friends _

 

_ romaine lettuce: actually hold on _

_ romaine lettuce: i love you back virge _

 

_ galaxyvirgil: what?  really?  _

 

_ romaine lettuce: yeah _

 

_ galaxyvirgil: so what are we then?  dating, or,,,? _

 

_ romaine lettuce: i mean yeah id be more than happy with dating! _

 

_ galaxyvirgil: oh my god really?  this is amazing _

_ galaxyvirgil: i love you so much, oh my god _

 

_ romaine lettuce: ily back <33 _

 

And, okay, maybe it wasn’t quite the epic Disney love story that Virgil had idealized when he was a kid, given the whole long-distance-Internet-friends thing, but it was with  _ Roman.   _ Who understood and knew Virgil better than basically everyone else in the world combined.

For Virgil, that meant it was the most epic love story he ever could’ve had.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~To those of you in my Discord servers: this story has quite a few hints as to who I'm in love with, so. If you're in the mood for a mystery, here you go :)~~


End file.
